Christmas Fun
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Ivy) The Doctor and Rose decide to go on an adventure


**The Convergence Roleplay 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Ivy  
 **Penname:** The-Girl-With-Words  
 **Character:** Doctor  
 **Other Characters Used:** Rose  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre(s):** Adventure, Fluffiness  
 **Message to your person:** hope you love the fluffiness and the adventure!

* * *

 **Christmas Fun**

 _The Doctor and Rose decide to go on an adventure_

* * *

The Doctor woke up to Rose kissing him. That was certainly a nice surprise, considering he had lost her to Pete's World before coming to the Convergence. "Merry Christmas Doctor," Rose whispered to him. The Doctor grinned at her before sitting up and gripping her waist.

"Merry Christmas to you Rose Tyler," he said with a smirk. Rose laughed a little bit and kissed him.

"You know, we really should do some kind of adventuring today, after all it is Christmas, and the world might have something in store for us," Rose said.

The Doctor instantly grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's go out there and explore and see what wonderful, dangerous things are out there waiting for us to just see what it is!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and went out the flat to the forest, which was covered in snow.

The Doctor grinned a bit and grabbed some snow and started throwing snowballs at Rose. Rose and the Doctor laughed and decided to have a snowball fight.

"Rose! Look out!" The Doctor cried out, making Rose look behind her.

"There's nothing there," Rose said turning back and getting hit with a snowball. "Why you little!" She exclaimed running to him and knocking him down, with her on him.

"Well I couldn't very well let you hit me," The Doctor joked. Rose laughed before kissing him. The Doctor grinned at this and kissed her back. "So, Rose Tyler, what do you want to do next?" He asked.

"Some exploring since we haven't done that," Rose said.

"I can't help that I got distracted by the snow," The Doctor defended himself. Rose laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I don't blame you," she said grinning before getting up.

They went into the forest, before hearing something roar. "Well looks like we'll run into some trouble," The Doctor told Rose.

"Don't we always?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned before seeing a large snow monster. "Well that is definitely new," he said before looking over at Rose.

"Uh, yeah…. Run?" She asked grinning.

"Run," The Doctor said before taking off with her in tow. The snow monster roared and threw some snow rocks at them. "Duck!" He yelled falling down on the ground. He glanced around before seeing a small cave like place. "Over there, Rose," he told her.

Rose nodded a bit before running towards it with the Doctor. Running towards it was the hard part, with the monster following them closely. When they got to the small cave-like place the snow monster ran on it, making the snow fall over the openings where they couldn't get out at the time.

"Well it looks like we're going to be in here for a while," the Doctor said. Rose nodded slightly. "Come here," he said wrapping his arms around his Rose, his Rose. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her ever again.

Rose smiled a little bit. "Hey, maybe the sun will melt the snow soon. The world wouldn't want us to freeze to death anyways, right?" She asked grinning.

"Maybe," The Doctor said.

"Either, way, we're in this together," Rose said grinning even more.

"For as long as the world is here," the Doctor said smiling back at her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
